


[VID] Let's Go to the Mall

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Dawn of the Dead (1978)
Genre: Action, Club Vivid, Comedy, Embedded Video, Exploding Head, Fanvids, Gore, Guns, M/M, Mercy Killing, Robin Sparkles - Freeform, Shopping Malls, Survival Horror, Tennis, Video, Vividcon, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, conspicuous consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OMG! Let's, like, totally engage in a criticism of conspicuous consumption! With zombies! Totally!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Let's Go to the Mall

**Song:** Let's Go to the Mall by Robin Sparkles  
 **Source:** Dawn of the Dead (1978)  
 **Runtime:** 2:37

Password: **sparkles**

[lgttm dotd](http://vimeo.com/72023367) from [Jetpack Monkey](http://vimeo.com/user2685748) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> More information and download link at [my Dreamwidth journal](http://jetpack-monkey.dreamwidth.org/473810.html).


End file.
